Between Shooting Flames
by DavRin
Summary: Reid is struck between Rossi and Strauss on a summit, as much he doesnt want to be caught between crossfires he is much curious and intrigued to the animosity between his senior agent and their section chief. One is GOOD and the other is BETTER, Reid just have to figure who is which. rated T for foul words just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Between Shooting Flames

MONDAYS

Disclaimer: I don't own CM nor the characters, the only thing that's mine is the imagination and dr. reid's future statistics and trivia's, please be kind this is my first strossi/davrin fic..

R&R please

David Rossi set out grumpily on a cursed Monday. He really firmly believed that all Mondays are cursed as it is the most fucked up day in all the days of the week, and this particular day has asked-ORDERED to travel to Langley, Virginia to attend the JTTF (Joint Terrorism Task Force) of FBI, CIA and other various government agencies and the cherry to top this treat is Spencer Reid. Damn! The last one is the thing that really riles him the most. That kid. Oh Boy! Having that kid is like having a parrot in tow, a bloody bird that instead of cursing and spilling nasty words which would be better by the way, is a regular fountain of knowledge, literally. How exciting can it get? The kid knows how many grain in a corn cub, for every row and every fucking column. Hotch must be really pissed at him for not ditching the budget cut meeting with the Ice Queen Strauss last Saturday morning to stuck him with boy genius for 3 days, Aaron knows how he wanted and liked the silence and yet the little bastard shoved the child Spencer with him for the JTTS.

"Hey Reid! You ready?"

Rossi huffed from the coffee machine to Reid in his cubicle, fiddling with what looks like CD's on his drawer.  
"Uh, Yeah, actually I bought this whole Chaucer Collection in CD on my way here this morning, You see, in the 17th century things weren't really-"

Reid rattled without looking up from the CD's; David rolled his eyes and let out a groan

"No dice kid! No CD's of no one. No nothin' just peace and quiet."

He emphasized the word quiet just to make sure the good doctor gets the point, Reid's face was crestfallen, as if he just witnessed the end of the world. Dave stirred his coffee and took his first sip, the bitter taste of the freshly ground coffee beans in his tongue and the caffeine kicking in his vein, swimming in his blood stream is the first welcoming event that ever happened to his life that ver particular day, He watched as Hotch was coming out of his office and walked through the bullpen, wearing the same expressionless face but his eyes is glinting with retribution.

"Dave, Reid you car to Langley is waiting for you at the 2nd floor parking lot."

"A bloody Volkswagen I hope!"

Dave's voice is dripping with sarcasm, but Reid being Reid is oblivious.

"I didn't know you like vintage car Dave, but given the weather now, it wouldn't be so wise."

Hotch and Dave looked at each other and shook their heads in disbelief.

"What?"

Reid asked a bit annoyed, really he doesn't see anything off beat with what he said.

Dave walked passed him and Hotch, and then patted his cheek.

"Sarcasm Spencer could cut through anyone, except you."

As they arrive in the parking lot, they found a nice comfy SUV that indicates the plate number that Hotch instructed them to find.

"Hallelujah! Hotch is a good man."

David muttered under his breath.

"Want to drive kid?"

He asked Reid with a smile hoping to get the doctor talking, as much as he doesn't like to admit, he missed the statistics.

"No."

Was the curt and rather abrupt answer, Dave shook his head and started the car only to find the air conditioner broken. He slammed his fist to the steering wheel that made Spencer jump.

"Easy there Dave."

"Damn Hotch!"

He gritted his teeth and breath between it, the breathing came out as a hiss of frustration.

Reid tucked a stray hair behind his ear and slipped on his shades, rolled his shirt up to his elbow, opened the top three buttons and smiled; this won't be so bad after all. Mother Nature taking her revenge for him.

"Relax Rossi, it's just an aircon."

"Easy for you to say, with that thin and cool shirt. Not really okay when you're wearing a three piece suit on one million degree Celsius weather."

He almost spat the words to the younger man.

"Actually its 172.02 degree Celsius"

Reid stated as a matter of factly, Rossi resisted banging his head on the steering wheel out of frustration, its just 11 a.m and his day so far is royally fucked up.

They drove silently for a half good hour when they spotted another black SUV on the side of a shortcut path with what looks like a woman in a business suit, wearing a skirt Rossi noticed, of course he noticed the skirt first, trying but miserably failing to change a flat tire.

Another unlucky soul, David thought.

As they were nearing the woman, Reid leaned towards the dashboard as if confirming that his eyes are not betraying him.

"Wait Rossi, is that?"

David only needs 10 meters to know that bent ass anywhere.

"All hell breaks loose and Satan herself has gotten flat tires."

David announced in a booming voice as if he is some herald of a divine prophesy, without a hint of stopping he started to step on the gas.

"Uh Dave, I think we should offer her a lift, after all, Strauss is our SAC."

Three meters away from the SUV , David blared the honk so hard that Erin had to cover her ears and stand up to see who the fucking idiot is blowing his horn like a maniac.

A frown crept in her face as the river came to clearer view.

David Fucking Rossi.

Great! Just Great!

Monday is officially her most hated day of the week.


	2. Highway To Hell

Highway to HELL

Disclaimer: i don't anything except the plot and the nonsense facts and statistics well hello to everyone who read, alerted and fave and esp to the MCarty, JenTWCSINYFAN and eternal vampire who reviewed. here's our 2nd part hope you enjoy.

10 meters away from where Erin was standing Dave stepped on the gas and hit 100 mph showing no hint of stopping, then just an inch from the parked SUV he suddenly stepped on the breaks sending Reid over to the dashboard, seat belt unbuckled thank you very much, the tires gave out a screech and sending dusts from the dirt road,

''Where the hell is the government's budget for asphalting every single damn road?''

Erin thought as she coughed and covered her nose in a futile attempt to avoid acquiring a goddamn lung cancer courtesy of the bearded devil David Rossi. She glared at Rossi and if dagger looks could kill Reid is pretty sure the senior profiler could have dropped dead with his face slammed in the steering wheel, but instead of yielding Dave's just snickered and grinned like mad, looking over at the rolled down window of the passenger's seat where Erin is standing outside.

''Good morning Chief Strauss'' Reid managed to croak despite the tension sparks coming from both sides.

"Why'd you left hell empty Erin?"

David Rossi God's gift to all the women in the world, the perpetual pain her ass and her sworn mortal enemy smiling like fucking Hannibal Lecter who just consumed human flesh.

''I assumed the prince of darkness, namely, YOU was there in his lair. Morning doctor Reid.''

Dave watched as she tried to block the sun's ray that has been assaulting her blue eyes, the woman is bipolar by nature throwing equally offensive and ego busting lines with him but also very much able to become the chief who respect her agents to Reid. She grimaced again against the offending sun; Dave realized that no matter how mercurial their relationship is, he still thinks that she is the most beautiful woman that ever walked on earth the years only added to her beauty, the wrinkles, the hair, and those damn soft curves on her waist. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone and come hell and high waters never to her.

''don't just stand there your majesty! Hop in; I assume we are going to the same place aren't we?''

''No thank you David, I'll just wait for a cab''

Erin upturned her face in a dignified way, showing him that she doesn't need his help at all. David watched as she is being stubborn again, the woman is nothing but independent.

''Do you know how high is the number of roadside kills by a prolific serial killer Erin?"

He's starting to lose his patience now, his temper bubbling inside his gut.

"I don't care David"

"Tell her the statistics Reid; Go on give us the numbers."

He prodded Reid for the first time in their journey to spill statistics.

"5,682 in the U.S every year, 4,022 of those are women as they are the easy target and the ones almost helpless in changing tires and fixing overheated engines, 1,660 are men."

Reid rambled looking at Erin then to Dave then back to Erin as if she is the one who has better use to these numbers.

Erin looked at Rossi who just smiled impishly at her with his eyebrows raised as if telling her "what now?

She really hates that devil of a man to the moon and back then she glanced at Reid who looks sincere with his shared bit of knowledge. As much as she doesn't trust David with anything she has her confidence with Spencer, he doesn't look like one who would pull pranks on anyone, let alone her.

"Alright, I'll collect my things. Don't look so smug Rossi."

She walked away wondering how long will Rossi wave this under her nose.

Reid surprised both Erin and Dave as he climbed down the car and helped Erin load her luggage at the compartment.

"Thank you."

Erin gave him a small smile, a bit forced but a smile nonetheless Reid thought.  
Reid smiled awkwardly at Erin and opened the backseat door, as he was about to climb  
"Where are you going Dr. Reid?"

"I'll sit here at the back Ma'am."

"No, you don't have to."

Reid closed the door again and he stood outside with Erin, her back against the window so all David could see is her back and Reid's facial expression from curt and awkward to a comfortable smile, he wondered what Erin said to make the boy genius smile.

Spencer realized he is smiling down at Erin Strauss; the same one that he and the team called Dragon Lady behind her back, the simplicity of her offer to sit on the back is simple enough for his high IQ to know that it is not normal for people of higher ranks to do.

"Oh no Ma'am, you're right, I don't have to sit at the back but I want to."

Erin despite herself smiled a wide real smile to Spencer.

"Are you going to stand there for the rest of your lives, you two?"

Rossi slammed the door as he got out of the SUV and walked over to the side where the two was standing.

Reid for some unknown reason even to himself find it hard to say anything to Rossi, he stood squirming like high school kid caught cheating, its just that talking and smiling to Strauss is not an everyday thing that the Alpha Team do or see.

"What's wrong kid? Cruella's got your tongue?"

Dave threw a nasty look at the woman in front of him, she gave him her once over icy looks.

"Spare us the sarcasm Rossi."

Reid opened the door for Strauss in the passenger seat and she gave him a gentle almost motherly smile, he also got in the car leaving Rossi baffled and confuse at the exchange of pleasantries and smiles between Erin and Spencer.

"David are you gonna stand there for the rest of your life? Which judging by your age now isn't going to be long."

Erin smirked not looking at David as he stomped his way back to the driver's seat, she glanced at the side view mirror and saw Spencer Reid smiling back at her.

"Where's the key?"

"What do you mean where's the key David? You were the one driving before you stopped!"

"Damn it! Scoot over maybe you sat on it."

"Don't be such a moron Dave! I would know if I have something aside from the seat under my ass.''

"Just do it Strauss and stop whining!''

"Oh Lord I can't believe this."

"Just do it woman!"

Erin lifted herself just enough to allow Dave to see that there is really nothing there, then she spotted the key recklessly tossed on the dashboard, she sat back and pointed towards the key

"Stupid old shit!"

Erin crossed her arms in complete annoyance as Rossi started the car.

"Are you trying to get us to the forum next month David?"

"What now Erin?"

"At this pace of your driving, you can actually die and rot here."

"This is unbelievable, you are unbelievable! I gave you a ride and you start to back seat driver on me."

"Oh I'm sorry for wanting to arrive in Langley on time."

For the past minutes Reid has already rolled his eyes a million times, this is really becoming unbearable, the two would find everything, anything to be the reason of their bickering, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket he fished it out see who was texting

MORGAN: kid, JJ and Will and baby girl would be crashing my place tonight wanna come?

REID: can't. Attending a JTTF with Rossi and Strauss.

MORGAN: oooooh condolences brotha

REID: you're not helping Derek.

MORGAN: okay, so where are you?

REID: high way to hell.

MORGAN: I feel you pretty boy: P

Reid returned his phone to his pocket and continued listening to the two

''Watch it David! Are you trying to get us all killed?''

''Oh Erin I didn't know over taking is considered as suicide, and I thought you want to be there on time?''

Reid resisted the urge to bang his head on the window till it break, this is going to be the longest three days of his life.

TBC


	3. The devils has arrived

"**The devils has arrived" **

**Disclaimer: ** **Hi everyone, sorry for the late update life just got in the way. ;)  
Once again, I own nothing more than the plot and the filthy words. Teehee.**

** And by the way the new character Phil McGee and Andrew Kaminski are all mine.  
So, here we go, let me know what you think okays?  
R&R please...**

"At least we arrived in one piece"

Erin opened her side of the door as she stepped out of the SUV, she smoothed her skirt and checked her phone for messages saying they are already light years late for the forum, none. So far so good.

"Thank you would suffice Strauss"

Dave stood beside Reid who stretched his legs and readjusted his glasses.

"I'm buying dinner tonight David, don't worry."

She started to walk ahead of them as the men followed her inside the CIA headquarters, Rossi chuckled to Erin's last statement

"The bureau's expense I hope."

"Mine actually, I wont charge the bureau for my personal luxury."

"What personal Erin? That's bullcrap you're here for a convention not a bloody honeymoon."

"Are we going to argue about that? I can afford Rossi so just shut it."

The three entered the lift and Reid noticed the looks that the other agents gave his colleagues in the lobby, clearly, the two has made name for themselves that garner them such curiosity, respect and fear from the CIA agents, inter-agency subordination is almost fictional as each agency believes to be better than others but obviously these two is an exemption. Separately, Erin Strauss is a hurricane herself and David Rossi is a tornado both set out to destroy whatever wall erects themselves as hindrance but together, though literally hated each other, just the mere thought of them walking together, they are a force to be reckoned with that even mother nature is wise enough not to cross.

The elevator came to life as Reid pressed the button that would deliver them to the exact level where the conference will be held, the steady whirring of the machine is almost soothing and the *ding* that it gave out every time they would reach a level higher is close to comforting especially that both Erin and David are silent and looking at different directions, Spencer have to admit that after the bickering and the banters he actually feels weird. So unnatural to have silence and truce when Rossi and Strauss are together.

"Here's the deal kid, brace yourself because Senator Chad Palmers and his bosom buddy Phil McGee is going to be present, so, naturally they will try to chew our asses during the deliberation."

Dave gave Reid a sympathetic pat at the back, Reid looked at Strauss

"You mean, Chief Mcfee from our Anti-Terrorism? Isn't he the one after the directorial position ma'am?"

"Yes, one and the same Doctor, why do you ask?"

"Well, he surely is not on our side as it has been clearly known that you'd be more likely to inherit the position than him."

Erin looked scandalized and ashamed by the blunt explanation of Reid, for once in his life; Dave found Strauss lost for words.

"You don't have to be so humble Erin, for what it's worth, you are twice of that twit is. Look Reid, don't worry about him, our chief here will not only chew their asses but she will bite their heads off. "

Erin never had the chance to reflect or react to Rossi's kind words as the elevator came to its last *ding* and delivered them to the right floor. Maybe later tonight she will try to evaluate the warmth she feels in her heart as Dave in what seems like a dream said something kind to her.

Rossi whispered to Reid as soon as Erin is two steps ahead of them

"Like a circus geek that bit off chickens head, she can do that I'm telling you kid."

Reid looked towards Strauss whose back tensed and became stiff.  
"I think she heard you Rossi"

He whispered.

"I heard that Dave you jerk."

She hissed between gritted teeth, perhaps she just assumed too early for good thing from Rossi, after all he is the Devil in the flesh.

Erin delivered the new Terrorism approach that the Alpha Team prepared and deliberated within a two months time for JTTF, the rest of those present looked convinced and impressed with the proposal save for Phil Mcfee who sarcastically laughed as soon as Erin finished her presentation.

"I don't think my presentation contains comedy McGee."

No sense of being formal as Erin knew that they all knew each other on a personal level and each one has a reason to treat the other an equal even the senator, as she is very much aware that Dave would call him anything he damn likes.

"Well I'm sorry Erin, I just thought it funny. The approach I mean, this is base on what? Profiling? Yes. Yes, profiling which in layman's term is guessing and a pseudo-science a brother of paranormal investigation, if you don't mind Mr. Chair, I have a better proposal."

Reid surely did get offended, his hands trembled in his lap, he would like to explain their wounded ego as he was about to raise his hand from under the table, Rossi caught it and held it in place, The senior agent leaned to him and whispered

"Take it easy kid, can you see the fire in her eyes? Look at her..."

Reid looked at Erin Strauss sat comfortably in her chair across Rossi in the far end of the conference table, she looked extremely comfortable almost happy but her eyes betrayed her thin smile, in those eyes burned contempt and an evil almost psychopathic sneer. He nodded.

"Yes that's it kid, that bastard McGee wont get away scratch free, just wait and see. She will pick his balls through his eye socket and hand it over to Palmers in a silver platter with strings attached and turn it into a fucking yoyo. Watch, she's good at this Reid."

And soon, the presentation from the FBI Anti-Terrorism was over, it was seamless but not as good as the BAU's. Everyone seems to be wise enough to see it except for Palmers who leered and looked on to Phil like he was a protégée.

"This approach is familiar…."

All eyes turned to Erin Strauss as she swiveled her chair to face the center of the table

"Ah yes, we've seen it in our bureau a million times, as for you who came from other agencies who is not acquainted to this let me elaborate.. I'm sure we all know who Ian Doyle is, as we are all involved in finding that international criminal and to bring him to justice. FBI Anti-Terrorism is the one frontline to the capture of Mr. Doyle a million moons after and a lot more million dollar on the waste bin and the septic tank of the agents of the AT no Doyle was behind bars, might I remind you that it is one of my team members who tracked Doyle, without the same extravagance that Mr. McGee here is willing to waste and what seems like the senator is willing to risk in the name of camaraderie."

"Brutally killing two fucking birds with one arrow."

Rossi whispered to Reid with a chuckle.

Andrew Kaminski, director of CIA laughed loudly as he leaned over to shake Erin's hands

"Point well delivered Erin"

McGee looked like he was just sentenced to death via cyanide and the senator as if he is next in line...

The forum was dismissed at 8 in the evening Erin, Reid and Rossi headed towards the elevator and decided to head out for dinner.

"I'm buying dinner."

David Rossi declared behind the wheel, Reid hoped to God that this wont start another squabble as he is not in the mood to listen, he just want to eat and to rest, after what the Chief said in the forum the next few days will surely be filled with tension.

"I don't think I have enough strength to argue, McGee drained the life out of me."

Erin blurted as she leaned her head in the window, realizing she just shared emotion to David and Reid, she bit her tongue hard.

"You were brilliant today Ma'am, I'm not saying that you weren't always brilliant it's just that…"

"She got the idea kid; just thank him Erin or he won't stop."

Erin smiled to herself and nodded, she looked back to Reid

"Thank you doctor Reid."

"Ma'am please call me Spencer"

"In that case, as soon as we are out of those dogs earshot, you can call me Erin."

Reid smiled to Erin an honest to goodness sweet smile, something he always offered to his mom during his visits to her whenever she'd have a good day.

"Now that you are on first name basis, what about me Erin? Can I call you Cruella in public?"

"Don't get your hopes too high David and don't try pushing your luck, not unless you want me to change your name legally, permanently and officially into Satan."

"On second thought, Erin would be nice…Old habits you see."

"Nice choice, David."

**TBC**


	4. Knight In Dry Cleaned Suit

"Knight in Dry Cleaned Suit"

**DISCLAIMER: Still, I don't own CM and its characters because if its mine, Erin would still be very much alive and she and Rossi are together and Spencer would be their son, so, Its not mine. I'm so sorry for the delayed update again, this chapter has been longer than I really planned but well, I had so much fun writing the part of Spencer and Erin, I really like making their relationship into mother-son thingy. Again thank you for those who reviewed the past chapters like eternal vampire, JenTWCSIFAN, Sue1313, guest reader and alyx Here we go, enjoy and let me know what you think okays?**

The following morning started early for Reid who got up extra early due to Rossi's snoring and the constant ringing of his phone it was the staff of the hospital where his mother was admitted informing him that she has been doing pretty well for a whole week without her anti-depressants, it was good news but not really at the right time. He quickly showered and hope to God that the hotel restaurant is already open at 4:30 in the morning, Reid gave one last look at Rossi who lay under the thick duvet comfortably, oblivious of the distress that his snoring caused. Reid opted to take the stairs to spend some more time with the thought that perhaps a couple or more minutes delay would be enough for him to find the restaurant open, his veins is screaming caffeine and his eyes are demanding more sleep, he can only give to either and at the moment coffee is much more needed. The other night during dinner Strauss announced that the next activity is target shooting in the CIA range, he squirmed in his seat remembering that 3 weeks ago he failed his shooting test so his license to carry gun is provoked until further promissory allowance from the director is released, he knew Rossi is aware of this together with the whole team, but the sympathetic look that Strauss has been giving him, it also tells that she know, he can only hope that only one participant of each delegate would be asked to participate the "activity". Spencer took the remaining descending steps of the stairs and purposefully strode in the lobby towards the restaurant, he coincidentally bumped into a smart dressed in a black suit a very fresh looking but pissed Section Chief Erin Strauss, Erin cursed under her breath for the tardiness of the restaurant staff's she wanted to have coffee before her begins, she frowned as she turned her heel back to the lobby but along the hallway she met Spencer Reid who looks to be having the same purpose as she had just a while ago, her frown ceases into a bright smile, unexplainably she feels comfortable with the young doctor.

"Good morning Spencer"

She piped in a good natured way with her first smile of the day at 4:45 in the morning which is almost an extinct trait of her.

"Morning Ma'am, errmm I mean Erin, I was about to get some coffee"

Reid obviously forgot that he and Erin are in some sort of first name basis, at first calling her anything more than Ma'am feels awkward till the words rolled in his tongue and came out natural, almost warm and he smiled.

"I've been in there, apparently they are not early birds like ourselves, come with me we'll head out and look for some coffee shop, I f it's okay with you."

"Yeah it's okay, I mean its cool.."

Erin smiled at Spencer's choice of words, "cool" it sounds like something her youngest daughter Lauren would say, it's so youthful, sometimes Erin and the rest of the world forgets that Spencer despite his unbelievable IQ is still 26.

"I'll have a double espresso and a frappucino for the gentleman"

Reid looked on as Erin gave her order to the young waitress; he realized she's not so bad to be with like the team makes her to be. He watch her smile to the waitress a sincere smile and the waitress smiled to Reid before she left.

"How did you know I like Frappe Erin? If you don't mind me asking."

"Believe it or not Spencer but you remind me so much of my youngest daughter Laurie"

"I hope that's because Lauren is a chemistry genius and not because you think I'm like a girl."

Erin looked at Spencer unbelieving, she can't believe that He knows her daughter is a chemistry genius, which is true by the way but only too little people know this.

"You know my Lauren? I can't believe it! How?"

"We've meet a couple of times in chemistry forums and we actually worked on the same chem. Experiment for Harvard research institute 2 years ago, I knew she was your daughter because she looks a lot like you and well, she's hard to negotiate with, and she knows I'm your agent but we never mentioned anything to each other."

Erin raised her eyebrows but the quirk up in the side of her mouth betrayed her purpose.

"I wont read too deep in that hard to negotiate part, but tell me, why would you say that I would thing that you're like a girl?"

Reid huffed and pressed his eyes which feel like they are falling from their sockets from lack of sleep.

"Well, Rossi always tells me that I'm like a girl."

"Oh Spencer, don't mind David and his dry wit. He's just being an ass like he always does. He really cares for you, you know."

"Yeah I know that, I just wish his caring doesn't always come with taunts and sarcasm."

"That is close to hoping that CIA be ruled by nuns."

They laughed together with an honest to goodness gut wrenching laugh, none of them noticed that light outside is starting to spread and the sky that once was dark is now of shade of light blue. The waitress came back with their coffees and a smile.

"Thank you, but we didn't order these pretzels"

Erin pointed at the two salted pretzels that sat in the tray together with their coffee.

"That's on the house Ma'am, I must have mention something to my father over there who owns this place, he said its always nice to have a mother and son tandem as first costumers, say's its lucky."

Spencer worried that Erin might get offended by the misunderstanding, he was about to correct the girl but Erin smiled at her and said her thank you in a very pleased manner.

The sun broke and gave illusions of a very good weather for the day, agents from different departments and agency are either on the range showing off or sitting on the bleachers drinking tea or coffee, Erin and Spencer sat on the bleachers waiting for the formal opening of the ceremony when David strode from across the field like the celebrity that he is, savoring the giddy whispers of young female agents and the jealous glances of the other men who thinks that they would never look quite as good as him.

"Good to know that my colleagues are willing to leave me alone."

His eyes averted specially towards Reid who looked as guilty as a child caught not eating his peas.

"It's not his fault that you sleep like a hibernating polar bear David"

"Oh good morning Erin, I didn't see you there. Wait, were out together?"

"Uh yeah, Rossi. Chief Strauss and I had coffee"

"Oh yes, I forgot your buddy's now."

David winked slyly at Strauss who only raised her eyebrows in disgust but secretly willing herself to stop admiring how good he really looks with his midnight blue suit, it is true that he only looked better with age, like damn fine wine. She shook herself from her reverie and concentrated on the ceremony. Two participants were asked from each delegates for the firing activity, Reid looked bothered and anxious but Erin stood up as Dave lent his hand to assist her to stand up, The younger agents both from CIA and FBI who didn't knew any better thought it funny that Chief Strauss from BAU, the great pencil pusher presented as volunteer, but those like Kaminski and McGee who knew the real deal is somehow bothered that Erin Strauss could hand them their asses in front of everyone, she hasn't been in the field for so lone but someone as good shot as she is, never forgets. Dave and Erin knew they have to cover up for Spencer or else he would be made the laughing stock of everyone if they knew is license is provoked. After Dave "showed off", he sauntered towards Senator Palmers who looks like he's very sure that Erin would fail this and leaned to him

"Watch her Chad, ain't no one in the field like her then, more so now."

Erin held the gun with one hand.

"She's crazy, she'd hit nothing or break her arm."

McGee smiled towards his minions and to Palmers but the look in David Rossi's face made him doubt his own statement.

Erin let out a breath as she squeezed the trigger and hit the same target 5 times making no other holes but one, the rest of the 4 bullets went through the same hole as the first, no excess.

Cat calls and whistles surrounded the field, Reid stood up with pride from the bleachers as he clapped as loud as he can, he can't believe how clean of a shot Erin is.

Erin and Dave stood with Reid in the field not far away from the firing range

"Wow, congratulations you were such a good shot Erin"

Reid almost whispering her name in case anyone would accuse him of insubordination

"Thank you Spencer, perhaps when we'd return I can give you some tricks."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course"

David smiled at how close Reid and Erin became during the forum and he knew the relationship would do them both good, he left the two to go to Palmers and McGee in the firing range to add insult to the injury of their over inflated ego's. But his Italian temper stirred when he heard McGee

"That bitch, its not that hard to shot with one hand you know,"

He squeezed the trigger with one hand. Things happened in such a blur. The impact of the gun in McGee's hand sent it pointing towards and the ripples of muscle shock in his arms made his fingers squeeze again pointing where Spencer and Erin were standing, David Rossi's heart leapt out to this throat as he saw Erin pushed Reid out of the range of shot and another uncontrolled

*BANG!*

Rang through their eyes, the world stopped as David pushed everyone out of his way as he ran towards Erin who lay sprawled in the ground with blood seeping out from her wound from somewhere in her back.

"Erin? Bella look at me, you're okay, you're okay."

Erin pushed David's hand from her face,

"Spencer, Dave…Go! Go to him, see if he's fine."

Reid who is not much damage other than the bad fall he garnered from Erin who pushed him roughly to the side, crawled towards Erin.

"I'm here Erin I'm fine"

Dave looked around to the curious faces around them

"Why are you moron's staring? Has anyone called the medics? And where is that stupid bastard McGee?"

David is really out of his wits now, ready to tear Phil McGee into pieces, the fear in his heart when he saw the gun pointed at Reid was unbelievable there was a dull pain that tugs his every muscle fearing for the worst but when Erin pushed Spencer and took his place, his heart stopped all together, someone better run and hide.

The medics came no less than 5 minutes and wheeled Erin to the ambulance, Reid insisted on riding with Erin and Dave chose to stay, he has business to finish he said, Erin behind the oxygen mask just rolled her eyes.

"Erin, thank you for saving my life"

Spencer squeezed her hands, the one that he has been holding from the start, he wanted to hold both hands but the medics warn him not to because her left shoulder blade was the one shot.

"Anytime kid."

"This is funny, you're like the knight and I'm the damsel"

Erin laughed but she winced as soon as she did, the wound did hurt like hell. But everyone in the ambulance smiled at Spencer's joke.

TBC


	5. WARPATHS, ARM SLINGS and A WHAT?

**WARPATHS**

**DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own CM and never will. Not even the characters but the plot is mine.**

**The filthy words are back. (yayyy) and sorry for the late update, I was down with a flu where my whole body ached like hell from the toe nails to the tip of my hair, I'm a bit fine now though.**

**And again, special thank you to the loyal reader eternal vampire and sue1313 and also to the guest reader. Thank you for bearing ;)**

A man walked with purposeful long strides, his heart pumping blood towards every possible veins and arteries that it can reach, forcing the lungs to pump air between short span that makes the breathing laborious and almost painful, nostrils flaring with every blazing inhale and exhale, but none could ever compare to the fire in the man's eyes. If they said that the eye is the window to one's soul then this one sure would scare the grim if he'd have the courage to look into those eyes. The man is sure pissed, and that man is one pissed David Rossi, despite the anger that is threatening to burst and destroy anyone within 50 mile radius, his action is anything but. Hands in his pocket and a relatively cool face.  
His destination is none other than the hotel room of Phil McGee, he is going to brush his knuckles with that SOB's face preferably totally delete the bastards face. He refused to take the elevator for the sole reason that it takes so long to come down, as soon as the incident with Erin happened the jerk left and headed to his room, information from a rattled Anti-Terrorism agent of McGee who was awarded with a really honest to goodness painful punch courtesy of Rossi for his resistance to be honest. Dave arrived just in time to see McGee dragging his suitcase outside the room, the key rattled in his hands as he tried to close the door, he never had the chance to take as much as one step because Dave grabbed his collar and slammed him to the wall almost sending his brains to paint them, Dave has no doubt that the force did cause a hairline fracture,. 

"Dddaave, i-t-tTt was a-a-An accident man! I sSsswear."

"Accident my ass! You fucking son of a bitch! You just can't handle having your ass handed to you by a woman can you? You just have to show off but as a natural loser that you are, instead of making yourself look good, you manage to dip yourself lower than you ever were."

Dave lifted him a little just to be able to slam him again, a little bit harder this time.

Little beads of sweat has been pouring all over McGee's face and with good reason, David's face is just an inch away from his face, if anyone could ever be the one on the receiving end of this wrath, he'd sweat profusely too.

"Why McGee, do you hate the BAU so much? OR is it really the BAU or it's just her? That's it isn't it? You are overly threatened by Erin's presence! Well let me tell you this you fucking moron, anatomically, you have balls that you're little plaything of a mistress that is a lot younger than your daughter is being paid to cushion her chin on BUT you will never be half of Erin. You dreamed on the director's position? You can kiss that dream goodbye now. You hear me? I will do everything I can, not that Erin with her perfect record needs it, to secure that she'd have that position!"

Despite the fear and the dull lulling pain in his head, McGee found little strength inside him and used it as ammunition for David Rossi.

"Your softening to her aren't, you Rossi? You know what the upper people think about inter agency relationship..I will only need as little as a whisper to Senator Palmer and then YOU can kiss your career goodbye. You and your precious little Erin!"

Dave has to let go of the last thread of control in his heart, McGee crumpled to the floor as Rossi's fist landed on his jaw and another blow to the nose broke the dam of blood and sprayed it all over his mouth and front shirt.

" . ! do not scare me with Chad Palmers! I know he's been boinking that young man that he calls his secretary for over 2 years! Not even he can help you now. Hear that? And do well to remember!"

"I'm not afraid of you Rossi or Her"

His voice muffled by the broken nose but the hatred sails through as clear as bottle of mineral water, Dave bent down so that his face is so very close to McGee's  
"Perhaps, but its in your eyes."

That, and David Rossi left the man on the floor with a couple of hairline fracture on the cerebellum area, a broken nose and a shattered ego, score settled.

"Do I really need this Spencer?"

Erin complained for the 5th time after she came out of surgery to remove the bullet that was lodged on her shoulder blade, no permanent damage according to the doctor and now they are walking back to their hotel.

"Leave it and stop fiddling with it Erin, it's just a cast to avoid using your arm before the wound heals"

"It's uncomfortable and it makes me look like a fucking invalid!"

"An invalid you will be if you tear the stitches now and the scarring on your shoulder blade will worsen."

Erin can't help but mutter under her breath

"Feels like shit!"

"Stop being such a baby!"

"A what?"

"A baby. A whinny baby!"

"You didn't.."

"Oh I did Chief Strauss, I called you a baby."

Erin stopped on her tracks, she stood in a pavement with people passing them, actually now that she realized it, they are standing outside the same café' that they went in this morning, she looked at Spencer who's trying to look innocent and serious but despite his efforts Erin can tell that a smile is peeking through the corner's of his mouth.

"Smile doctor and I will rub your nose till it bleeds."

"Not with your right arm broken Ma'am."

Erin found herself giggling despite the events of the day, getting shot by a bullshit eating McGee and having her arm in a cast. Reid let out a deep and husky chuckle, one that cleans his heart from worry for the chief that he came to care about.

"Come on, let's have coffee. And maybe you can call Rossi and invite him over."

"I wonder what he did with McGee."

Reid fished out his phone to dial Dave's number

Erin went ahead to the shop and muttered

"I wonder if he's got broken fist"

Of course, Spencer heard that and he smiled.

"You got shot and you're both here having coffee, and Reid is happy?"

"What happened to your fist Rossi?"

Reid cant help but notice the bandage on Rossi's right fist, Rossi was about to give some wise ass statement when Erin whispered to Reid "I told you"

David walked in to find Spencer and Erin laughing and chatting casually; to some normal observers it'd look almost normal and unsuspicious if it's not for Erin's arm in cast. He sat beside Reid who looked all giddy and cheery.

"Lodged bullet Dave, bullet in, now it's out. And Spencer here is just happy to hear about a particular profiler who had his black coffee exchanged with salted coffee."

Reid gave out what resembles a snorting due to muffling a laugh.

"Glad I could be of any assistance to both your amusement."

"Don't be such a baby David"

The words have left Erin's mouth before she was even sure what it was.

"A what?"

Spencer laughed a contagious laugh and soon Erin was joining him, leaving Rossi grumpy.

"Well if it isn't the mother and son, and daddy is in tow."

The waitress that served them earlier was holding a clipboard and a pleasant smile.

"What?"

David almost pathetically whispered searching Erin and Spencer's faces for enlightenment.

Erin just winked at Spencer.

TBC

_**By the way, the part where Dave said "perhaps, but it's in your eyes"**_

_**Is a borrowed line from Princess Diaries II a line deliver by Joe/Joseph played by Hector Elizondo. I just thought it was a fitting statement ;)**_


	6. GOOD, BETTER, BEST

"**GOOD, BETTER, BEST"**

The last night of their stay in Langley was decided to be a lavish fine dinner courtesy of one very generous David Rossi, Reid went out to meet a friend and Erin was held up by a last minute meeting so they decided to just meet at the restaurant.

"Where are you and your friend?"

"What could you possibly want with my high school friend Rossi?"

"Nothin', I don't care about your high school friend, I'm talking about your new found friend."

"Oh, her. She's on her way there, I told her to go ahead I'll be there soon too."

"Fine, oh and Reid? Try to come before one of us kills the other okay?"

Reid snorted from the other line

"What?"

"Nothing really, it's just that, that is exactly what Erin told me before she left."

"Years of practice kid, two plays this game."

Rossi sat patiently at his table for three in a balcony over looking the city sipping a very good sauvignon, he looked around and realized that Wednesday could be the family day out for Langley since everyone in the restaurant is either a couple alone on a romantic and quiet dinner or with kids to probably savor the family bonding before children grow up to become teenagers and start to like friends company than parents. Rossi smiled at himself, thanking that he never really did went to the process of parenting a teenager, he stared at his phone and tapped a few buttons to unlock it. Damn he forgot the password again, shit! One of Erin or Reid pulled a prank at him and changed his password; it has to be one of them or both since he just used his cell to call that morning. He looked up as soon as he heard the maitre d' usher someone from the door,

"Ah, party for _Monsieur Rossi_! This way _mademoiselle_ "

Erin wore a black wrap around dress below the knee, showing a liberating amount of cleavage, her hair cascaded down her shoulder and the soft curls framing her delicate face, and those damn stilettos didn't help much to avert David's gaze to some decency to look away, password long forgotten. She looked as beautiful as ever, the arm sling went almost unnoticed, the daily flashing of taunting little cleavage enough to call Dave's attention and stir feelings he'd rather bury deep and her hair up in a do is considered a treat outside the office, but tonight is rather different and David couldn't point it either, oh wait! Maybe he did know after all, it's the glow in her eyes, instead of the usual steel mask and vacant expression in those beautiful cerulean blues, they are dancing with warmth tonight, warmth that he has never seen for so long.

"You can close your mouth now David, it's unattractive"

Erin smiled down at "David Anthony Damn Mighty Lookin Rossi" and she took pleasure in the dumb look in his face, she prided herself in making the man speechless after all these years, the foxy lady inside still has got some tricks up her good old sleeves, she thought.

"_UN' apparizione di incomparabile belleza sorge davanti a me."_

Erin blushed as David blurted those beautiful words, the man has his way with words, he is Italian what did she expect?

"Thank You David"

He stood as he dragged her chair let her sit opposite him.

Erin looked around as if she's looking for someone or something, then she looked really uncomfortable and anxious David has to smile and give out a little laugh

"What's so funny Rossi?"

"You're wondering where the hell is Reid aren't you? Why Erin? Are you afraid that people might think we are on a date?"

Erin sighed and rolled her eyes, the man is insufferable and insolent in many ways but she has to admit that he always seems to know what she thinks and how she feels.

"I don't want people seeing me acquainting with the devil."

She countered nonchalantly.

"Sure _Bella_, back in the good old days, we did way way WAAAAAAY more than dinner date"

Rossi winked at Erin slyly and he did laugh out loud when her face turned scarlet red and almost buried her face in the table napkin before her.

Reid walked in to find Erin and Rossi looking like they are bickering yet again

"Children behave."

He casually said ah he sat in between the two. Erin having an uncharacteristic blush and David, well, looking like David who just swallowed the canary.

"Your team seems to be enjoying insubordination David, are they getting some crash course from you?"

"What? He's MY team when you don't like what he says? But then he's YOURS when you are laughing at my expense?"

Reid scratched his head and looked back and fort to Erin and Dave, something must have happened between this two some long time ago and maybe, something is happening at the present moments, he never saw them this carefree together, sure the sarcastic quips didn't wane but sure as his eidetic memory he never saw them like this inside the office, its like they are actually having fun with the banters and threats.

The waiter walked towards them and handed them the menu's

"I'm having a steak, rare. You Erin?"

"I'll have Caesars salad."

"I mean rare, medium or well done?"

"SALAD Dave, I want salad."

"The lady will have her's well done."

Rossi gave his instruction to the confused waiter who nodded politely nonetheless.

"What? I can't eat what I like now?"

"Just shut it woman"

The waiter gave Reid slight bow

"Spencer? What would you like?" Erin inquired.

"SILENCE, I want silence for dinner."

Rossi's face breaks into a great big smile, he raised his eyebrows as he watched the exchange.

"Don't get smart with me young man, I can still give you a good ass whopping. He'll have rare too."

Reid looked as disgusted as Erin when Dave ordered steak for her instead of the salad that she originally want, he wouldn't have minded if she ordered well done, he liked steak but never the rare, he can only imagine the salmonella in those raw meat. The waiter walked away with their orders rolling his eyes, the families don't really differ in terms of food ordering, little children, grown up children. All whinny and picky.

The food was delivered and the first part of trouble is over, the second problem presented itself when Erin realized she can't properly use her right arm because of the sling, how in the frozen hell could she use knife and fork in this situation. David noticed the problem and he reached on her plate

"Here let me help you with that milady"

Erin pulled her plate aggressively out of David's reach

"Hands to yourself agent Rossi, do not embarrass me here."

"I'm trying to help here, hello? Chivalry isn't dead you know, especially with an Italiano"

"I beg your pardon but keep em, your hands, unless you want to know how efficient I am with stabbing using my left hand with this blunt fork Mr. Italiano."

Rossi raised his hands in surrender and he leaned in a very amused Reid

"Are you getting this Reid? Women, don't help them they nag, try to help them, they stab"

Despite the sling, Spencer watched as Erin maneuvered the knife efficiently with the right hand, the woman is independent, and he could have offered to help her if she wasn't so bloody scary with her threat with David.

The night faded into a dinner full of interesting conversations about the job, some, Reid already knows and others are things he won't even bother to tell the team when they arrive, the banters are just hilarious. As the end of their dinner is nearing, Spencer noticed that Rossi moved his chair near Erin and a frequent brushing of arms has taken place, the amusement in their eyes turned into something else, a lingering look of lifetime adoration, a well kept bottled up feelings.

As they walked towards the parking lot, Reid walked ahead the two and in an unexpected moment, he looked up to the SUV waiting for them, the light post from behind them casting shadows that reflected in the shinny black vehicle, David had his arms around her shoulder pulling her close to him, Erin's arms are around David and she leans to him ever so tenderly. Spencer knew that they don't intend him to see this intimacy and that this is a borrowed moment from life itself, as in the morning they will return to the terrain that they have grown so comfortable with. He knew that they deserve a little privacy, but he can't help but stare at the shadow of love in front of him. They are GOOD. But he, Spencer Reid is BETTER.

Translation:

"_UN' apparizione di incomparabile belleza sorge davanti a me."_

-An apparition of beauty stands before me.

**Well my fella's we've reached the end of our journey ;) I hope this has been as fun for you to read as it was for me to write, thank you sooooooooo very much to those who reviewed namely Sue1313, eternal vampire, DebbieOz, MCatry, mpachecochavez and the guests**. **I am open to Erin/Rossi requests and new ideas feel free to ask me. Again, thank you!**


End file.
